Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks, and, more particularly, to a powerline communication (PLC) adapter to improve performance of PLC systems.
Powerline communication (PLC) is a wired communication technology that utilizes electrical power wiring for transmitting and receiving communication signals. Certain PLC systems utilize line and neutral wires of electrical outlets for transmitting and receiving communication signals. However, since three wires are typically available in electrical outlets (i.e., Line, Neutral, and Protective Earth or Ground), PLC systems may utilize more than one PLC channel for communication (e.g., to implement PLC diversity techniques). For example, a PLC system may utilize a Line/Neutral channel and a Line/Ground channel. However, certain electrical/electronic devices (e.g., a television, a table lamp, etc.) may only have two-wire connectors (e.g., electrical plugs that only connect to the Line and Neutral wires). Such devices may not be able to utilize all the available PLC channels, even though the electrical wall outlets may have a three-wire socket.